


Worth It

by shieldmyheart



Category: The Freshman (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, Lunch date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldmyheart/pseuds/shieldmyheart
Summary: “So…does that mean we’re actually friends now?”She considered your words. “Friends, sure. Or maybe we can be something more…”





	Worth It

It had been weeks since your night spent at the Kappa house with Becca and things turned out better than they were before that moment. You weren’t best friends but you were able to hold civil conversations with each other and actually began to hang out. Revealing deep emotional troubles would do that to you. It had been an adjustment for both you, to be honest, but you didn’t mind the productive strides you’d taken in making the relationship between you better. There had been enough drama during the year to last you a lifetime, so any and all positive moments were appreciated.

So, when Becca invited you to lunch at a Northbridge restaurant, the offer only slightly surprised you but you accepted graciously. She had originally made the reservation for herself and Madison but the other young woman canceled when she came down with a cold.

“How’s Madison doing?” you asked Becca when you settled into your seats at the restaurant.

“Contagious as ever,” she grumbled while she picked up her menu to browse the selections. “Tripp and Logan have been at the house for days doting over her.”

“That’s good she has someone looking out for her.”

“We have like three sisters who are nursing majors. I’m sure she would’ve been fine without Tweedledee and Tweedledum taking up space in our living room.”

You chuckled at her choice of nicknames. “They like her. Has anyone done anything like that for you?”

“Duh, of course,” she said matter-of-factly. “But _they_ didn’t destroy the kitchen trying to make ‘Killa Cold Cure Soup’.”

“Logan’s idea I presume.”

“Obviously.”

A server arrived to take your orders and after placing them, you and Becca fell into an easy flow of conversation. It was nice getting to know her better. You had started to see why Chris and Madison had always been adamant about taking the time to spend with her. She certainly displayed a hard exterior but you were beginning to see the cracks in her facade already. Besides her stubbornness and sharp tongue, Becca was smart and ambitious – she didn’t become the youngest Kappa Sigma Phi chapter president by sitting on the wayside. You admired those qualities about her. You took pleasure in the time spent discovering her and hoped to continue on this path, wherever it would lead you.

“That was _so good_ ,” you gushed when the server took your plates away. “Thanks again for inviting me.”

“It was either bring you or pathetically sit alone.”

She tried to look apathetic but the quiver of her upper lip gave away her teasing. You laughed lightly and followed her to the front doors of the restaurant. You stepped outside and noticed the darkening of the afternoon sky as large gray clouds rolled overhead. Becca stared up at the sky, too, before she fished her car keys out of her purse.

“Let’s go before that storm ruins all my fun.”

The pair of you made it to her car just as the first raindrops began to fall. Thunder sounded in the distance and you wondered if you could make it back to Hartfeld before the storm strengthened. Becca pulled off from the curb and headed towards the highway. You had only made it a couple of miles out of town when the patter on the windshield turned into a cascade. It was difficult to see through the sheets of rain pouring from the sky. You noticed that Becca had slowed her speed as she sat closer to the dashboard to try and see out the window.

“Maybe we should pull over?” you suggested as she narrowly missed colliding with the car in front of you whose headlights were not turned on.

She turned to you, worry creasing her brow. “Yeah, we totally should.”

Carefully, she maneuvered the vehicle out of traffic and onto the shoulder of the highway. Other, braver drivers passed you by but you were grateful Becca heeded your advice. You would much rather return to Hartfeld in her car than an ambulance.

“Wanna listen to some music?” she asked hand already on the knob of the radio.

“Sure.”

She turned the dial until she found a station she liked, a synth-heavy pop song with lilting lyrics. She hummed along to the music, head tilted back on the headrest, hands rested on the steering wheel. You focused your attention out at the rain but found it hard to ignore the off-key humming that came from beside you. You tried to hide your laughter behind your hand; it didn’t go unnoticed.

“What?” she demanded, head turned in your direction, big blue eyes boring into you.

You chewed on your lower lip thoughtfully before you answered. “It’s nothing…just…I’ve never heard someone hum _so_ out of tune before.”

“Shut up, I do not!” She pushed your shoulder, her signature scowl on her face, as you finally let out a good-natured laugh.

“Whatever.”

“Oh, don’t be a sourpuss,” you teased wiggling a finger in her face. “I think it’s cute you can’t hum.”

She cocked an eyebrow at you. “Cute? Really?”

“I—well, yeah, for lack of a better word.”

You felt your cheeks burn under her scrutiny and shifted in your seat. Honestly, there was no other way for you to describe how you felt about this new discovery. You found her tone-deafness endearing as it revealed the perfect persona she tried so hard to withhold was just a way to mask the real Becca. But you wanted to see _that_ Becca and let your feelings be known.

She eyed you for several long moments before her features softened. She lifted her head from the backrest and twisted in her seat to fully look upon you. “I’m not totally opposed to the idea.”

“You’re not?”

She shook her head. “It’s been a relief having someone else besides Madison to confide in and – don’t let this go to your head – you’re actually pretty cool to hang out with.”

You couldn’t help the smile that spread across your lips at her words or the flutter in your stomach.

“So…does that mean we’re actually friends now?” you asked caution lacing your voice.

She considered your words. “Friends, sure. Or maybe we can be something more…”

Her hand found its way to your knee where it grazed your exposed skin in delicate circles. Your pulse quickened at her touch. You chanced a glance her way, hopefulness showing through her features. Admittedly, you’d been feeling a shift in your view of her for a while now. The more time you spent in her company, the more you yearned to know her in _every way_. You had pushed those feelings aside, though, thinking nothing would ever come of them, but as you sat next to her in her car, you realized you had to make the most of them.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea.”

You hadn’t noticed the space between you had lessened until she spoke next and felt her warm breath tickle your face.

“Kiss me,” she said eyes lit; you happily obliged.

You tasted strawberries on her tongue and sighed in delight. Her hand continued to caress your thigh, while you brought one of yours to run through her golden locks until it rested at the nape of her neck. You had played out this scenario in your mind many times over the past few weeks – a fantasy that lit a fire within – but those daydreams did not compare to the real thing.

You broke apart moments later. “That was –“

“I know,” Becca said cutting you off, a soft smile gracing her pink lips.

Outside the rain had lightened; you were actually able to see your surroundings again. Wordlessly, Becca revved the engine, bringing the car fully to life. She pulled back onto the road in the direction of campus. You looked forward to the journey ahead with her; you knew it wouldn’t be easy but you’d overcome many obstacles already and that gave you a sense of comfort.

And there was no doubt Becca felt the same. As you arrived back at Hartfeld and the quad bustled with the usual afternoon crowd, she clasped your hand with her head held high and a smile that told you this was worth the risks.


End file.
